Life is Stange: Gods of the Multiverse
by SSJDark Drakus
Summary: My continuation of the first game, maybe the second, but I haven't played or watched it. This is sorta my explanation of the powers and how they are related to something bigger, I want to make this an entertaining story, please check it out and let me know what you think. If any can help on how to do a Lesbian story and relationship, hell even a lemon please DM me. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I hope you like this story, it's meant to be a highly fan made continuation of the first game, I haven't played or watched the 2, but I hope this is a fun and slightly action packed story with some romance, comedy, maybe even drama. you might also see that I will use some anime or other fictional powers from books, movies, games, or shows. **

**As a summary: this takes place at the end scene where Max and Chloe are at the light house trying to decide what to do, until my own take begins.**

Chapter 1: The Day Max met a God

no pov

_Chloe and Max fall to the ground. The lighthouse is behind them._

**Chloe:** Max? Max, can you hear me? Please, say something.

**Max:** Chloe? I... I must have passed out... Sorry.

**Chloe:** Oh, thank God... Don't you ever do that again, okay?

**Max:** I swear... but that nightmare was so real... was so horrible...

_Chloe takes Max's arm and they stand up. Max watches the tornado, horrified._

**Max:** This is my storm. I caused this... I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was just death and destruction!

**Chloe:** Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did... except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing. Max, this is the only way.

_Chloe hands Max the photo she took of the blue butterfly._

**Max:** I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago.

**Chloe:** You... You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All that would take is for me to... to... _[Chloe holds her face in her hands]_

**Max:** Fuck that! No... no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me.

**Chloe:** I know. You proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step... father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me...

**Max:** Don't say that... I won't trade you.

**Chloe:** You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate...

**Max:** Chloe...

**Chloe:** Max, you finally came back to me this week, and... you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality... all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision.

**Max:** Chloe... I can't make this choice...

_Chloe grabs Max's arms._

**Chloe:** No, Max... You're the only one who can.

Chloe: Max...it's time...

Max: Chloe...I'm so, so sorry...I...I don't want to do this.

Chloe hugs Max tightly

Chloe: I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel. Being together this week...it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. you're my hero, Max.

They share a Passionate kiss. Chloe: I'll always love you...Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak. And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me...Max: Never.

Max begins focusing on the photo, as the blurry picture began to become more clearer by the second, Max began to cry and dropped to the ground bawling into the grass and shouted" I can't do it...I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT CHLOE...Max has tears dropping from her cheeks, her eyes red, and looked up at Chloe and said" I...I don't want to lose you Chloe."

Chloe comes closer and hugs max placing her head on her own chest, and begins to cry as well. Chloe says" I know...I know...I Love you, but you must."

Max kept bawling into Chloe's chest, has she held the photo in her hand, the wind grows stronger and the photo was blown out of Max's hand. Max stopped crying to leap to grab the photo, only for her to fail and her face hits the ground catching the wet grass and mud.

The photo flies through the wind, about to leave the island only for a hand to grab it tightly, Max raised her head up and used one hand to wipe her face of mud and grass, leaving little to no dirt left. Max starred away in shock, and then stood up asking" who are you?"

The person who grabbed the photo, was a young 18 year old guy with fair skin with a slight tan**(so its not pale, but he's a white guy)** a decent good-looking face with blue eyes, pure snow white hair wearing a brown jacket, grey shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He pulled the photo close, and replied" my name is Chronos, and I have been waiting to meet you young Max Caufield." Chronos continued" but first, He held his hand outward and his hand began to lightly shine and vibrate, his hand began turning counter clockwise as the storm began quickly going back out to sea, the clouds clearing to revel a bright blue sky, the sun hanging low, and the sea slowly going clam and steady.

Chronos then place his hands down to his sides, and turned back to the two girls. He then said" we have much to discuss."

* * *

Chronos stood with Chloe and Max behind him as they walked through the devastated arcadia bay street, Chronos commented jokingly" See this is why, I always tell foresight to watch out for shit like this, cause then I got to deal with the damages."

Chloe then pulled him aggressively behind a pile of debris and angrily said" ok that's it, you dragged us back here with no explanation, reversed this damn storm, but haven't told us shit explain dibshit?"

Max came fast,held a hand on chloe, and said" Chloe calm down, if he was a bad guy I think he might have killed us by now."

Chronos replied" what the hipster said."

Chronos was then let go by Chloe and he gestured to follow, which they both did walking along his sides, and as he walked he began explaining.

Chronos explained" You see Max, since you saved Chloe in the bathroom I have been watching you for sometime, and watching you use your power to your advantage and to do good, even help bring down that sick son of a bitch Jefferson. He continued" He was the sick inspiration of the demons, but well get to that later." Chronos then brought them to the two whales diner, as they enter it they notice many just cleaning the place up to make it into a little refugee place, Chloe then spots her other and shouts" MOM" she runs to her and goes to hug her, but passes right through her landing right into a wall and falls flat on her back.

Chronos explained" I made so we could talk privately, they cant see or hear you, and vice versa." He then said" now ill explain why I'm here."

Max asked" can you firstly explain who you are, I saw you use your powers its like mine, but more experienced."

Chronos replied" yes of course, as you know my name is Chronos the God of time."

Chloe said" A god, your "the" god?"

Chronos chuckled and replied" Not the god, A god...of time though, there are numerus different gods for different things, I am one of the top god's though since I am of Time itself." He continued" Yes my powers are like yours Max, because I gave them to you in a way, but didn't know until it was to late."

Max asked" what do you mean?"

Chronos explained" well, I am not the first God of time, we change it every few millennia to a new person to get a new perspective and so the powers grow much stronger, I am only the third of time gods, but in general most gods tend to send out a certain powers throughout the cosmos and time to find those who have either same or similar personalities and of a certain perspective type that fits that particular role of a god." He then finishes" take me for example, a time god I look for someone smart, humble, kind, yet views the world in a certain beauty and doesn't judge others by first glance, someone who is a bit nosy, but just to learn everyone in their true way without assumptions."

Chloe smiles and nudges Max" Sounds just like Max".

Chronos grinned and replied" exactly, but since I don't know when my power has been taken by someone, since the god of sight is supposed to notice us, you gained the power without my knowledge, but with the changes you were making it was effecting the time and space continuum making changes and paradoxes hell major changes in different timelines that I had to fix before I could even breach through to this plane so I can fix the core problem." He continued" now I can properly train you in the use of these powers to become the new time god."

Max went wide eyed and said" Me?...you want me to become the new time god?" stepping back a bit as she starred at him.

Chronos then replied" look I know its a shock, but Max while I agree in the choice of being a god or not, we need someone new, plus you don't have to decide now it takes years to train, but at the end of the training you can decide I just need to make sure you know how to use those powers before you cause another mess."

Max then turns to the windows and watches the sun slowly go down and then says" ok, I...I'll train and become the time god."

Chloe shocked at this says" but Max don't you want to be a photographer, plus like he said if you don't want to you don't have to."

Max nods and says" I know, but I feel like its my duty, a higher purpose to do something even greater with my power."

Chronos then replied" plus you don't have to do much your basically making sure the timelines and space go according to those certain timelines, make sure no demons cause those messes like yours, but really this job is all perks." He then lists" you get powers including but not limited to super strength, flight, teleportation, time and space travel, your unique ability such as our time abilities, immortality to name a few, you can also decide who you want either friends or family to stay with you for the rest of eternity in your private plane of existence, a place made to your specific design and lets you have anything in it just by your thoughts where you and your loved once can go in peace for eternity, plus other perks that I cant list all now."

Chloe smiles and says" sounds like a dream job, sucks not everyone get in."

Max nudges Chloe and says" come on you know I'd at least have you with me for eternity even if your not chosen."

Chronos then said" who knows you may get chosen for something Chloe, people close to those chosen can get chosen for something if they show certain traits that are being looked for, but for now I must go...I know its been short...but I have to fix other things and I'm sure you need time to think it over and take it all in. He then finishes" now I am leaving, I shall take the spell off, but I advice going somewhere out of sight so its not like you appear out of thin air."

Max and Chloe nodded and followed him outside, Chronos flashed his hands in front of them, then stated" now Mx since I met you and you even being close to me makes your powers stronger, you can now hold on to people and turn back the clock with them to help prove your power, you can also turn back the clock on certain objects now such as a rotten apple back to a fresh one, and finally you can now have some minor abilities of a god like the strength, speed, and only hover for now, but you'll learn by yourself...for now I go...but I will be back soon now enjoy your life after this and rebuild what you lost goodbye Max and Chloe." He then flashed in pure white light disappearing from their sight.

Chloe commented" well that was very...Informative and quick as hell."

Max replied" well like he said a god can be busy, especially after I caused all this." She frowns and looks at the destruction in the town."

Chloe grabbed max by the shoulders, looks into her eyes, and tells her" Max don't blame yourself, you did the best you can, and no one died to and this will all be fixed." She continued" your the town's hero max, my hero" Chloe then presses her lips to Max's pulling her close by grabbing her hands, Max kisses back and holds a hand to Chloe's face, while they both closed their eyes. Max pulls back and smiles brightly up at her pecked her once and says" thanks Chloe, I needed that lets go inside to see everyone."

Chloe smiled back and jumped in joy as she pulls max toward the diner door, while saying" Yeah, I bet mom is Hella Pissed and Worried, lets go." Both girls laugh as they run back inside, slamming the door as they head inside.

Across the street, a black figure can be seen on the rooftop grinning while wearing all black, the figure then flashed in a burst of dark light.

**(short timeskip means from an hour to a month, long timeskip means longer than a month)**

**(Blue Whales Diner)**

As the new couple run into the diner, Chloe is noticed by Joyce who was helping David treat injuries, and rushed over to give Chloe a death grip of a hug. Joyce exclaims" Oh Chloe, its so good to see your ok, where were you?"

Chloe explained" Max and I were on the beach when the tornado hit, we went to the lighthouse that being the closest for shelter, but when the tornado took a damn chill pill we came to make sure you guy's were ok."

Max added" luckily is seems their wasn't to much damage or people hurt."

Joyce replied" indeed, the diner has been a good fortress for us here, and Warren and I have been helping everyone treat their injuries."

"MAX, CHLOE" said a running warren who immieditatly hugged them and said" it's good to see you guys are ok."

Max smiled at the science nerd and replied" its good to see you to Warren, I didn't know you knew medical treatment?"

Warren chuckled" well being the science nerd I am I know what chemicals and basic things of how the human body works, and Joyce knows basic things to help me out."

Chloe laughed and joked" mom being a nurse, never thought I see the day."

Joyce chuckled back and replied" well its to be expected, you have no idea how many fights happen here at night."

Max then thought for a moment as she looked to everyone else resting and talking one another, some from Blackwell and some others being adults, then she turned to Warren and asked" Warren can we talk, Chloe you to."

Warren looked at her suspiciously and replied" uuh sure, lets go in the kitchen."

Joyce watched the kids go into the kitchen, and turned back to help the injured. Max, Warren, Chloe went to the kitchen devoid of people, but filled with a bunch of trash and food all over the floor. Warren leaned back on a counter Chloe on the opposite end, and Max in the middle, Warren asked" so what's this about?"

Max sighed and replied" I have powers."

Chloe said" Max what the hell, we cant just tell everyone, someone is gonna end up telling the government, like geek here."

Max replied" Cronos said we can take anyone we want to eternity with us and tell anyone we care about, which I do care about Warren, plus I know he wont tell."

Warren said" I believe you max, weird things have been happening and I have this slight memory for a little while of you also telling me about your powers."

Max explained" Yeah to change from the first time the storm happened I needed the butterfly photo and to explain it to you I told you about my powers which you did say explained somethings. she continued" But I changed things from placing Jefferson to prison, went on the contest trip, but it didn't fix the tornado. Then she says" I then came back to try and fix it again only to be here, once me and Chloe figured maybe its cause of me saving her life when I first got my powers that I screwed up the path of chaos and its trying to correct it."

Warren then asked" well obviously you didn't do it, so how did you all fix this?"

Chloe chuckled and replied" ok this is gonna get weird, as were both bawling like babies cause we cant do it, A god of time named Cronos came and fixed this all."

Warren looked at her in shock and asked" a God, like the God"?

Max explained" not the god, a god..of time specifically, he explained that I was chosen by his time powers to become the next time god, and that their are a lot of different gods of different things." Max then exhaled heavily and said" wow that's a lot of explaining."

Chloe gave her a glass of water and said" don't push yourself, Chloe then finished" And now max being chosen for this god thing, she is gonna train to be one and has already gained other powers because she has a closer bond to Cronos."

Warren asked" wait, Cronos, like the Greek god Cronos of time?"

Max placed the glass down and replied" I don think so, he didn't say of like a Greek pantheon, but yeah that's his name."

Warren then asked" so what kind of powers, besides time of course."

Max smiled and said" Cronos said I was given super strength, speed, I can hover not fly yet, I can use more effective time powers.

Chloe then asked" so now what, everything is mostly fixed, we basically also have to wait until the God guy appears."

Max replied" well I say a get together get people for a party, so I can explain what happened and my powers, I want people to know they deserve to know, plus I like enough people at Blackwell to bring them to my eternal plane of existence besides just family. Hell even Victoria, and with these powers I plan to do some shit that shouldn't have happened, like bring back Nathan he didn't deserve to Die or Rachel.

Chloe looked at her stunned and said" you think you can do that?"

Max replied" well Cronos did say I can reverse things, plus I already plan to do so once I become a god so why not, though we weill have to come up with a different identity for Rachel or both of them."

Chloe then said" well I can definintly work with some people to put together a party, Warren though should help you control your powers."

Max smirked and asked" why Warren?"

Chloe replies" the nerd always helps the hero figure out their powers, plus I need to work on the party and get away from some weird shit for a while."

Max chuckled and says ok then, well I should head back home, I need a long day of pizza and sleep, I'll talk to you guys later. Max walks up and kisses Chloe on the lips, which Chloe kisses back. As the two separate Chloe turns her gaze to warren who is in awe and says" Like watching two girls make out dont'cha Warren?"

Warren shakes out of his trance and asked" you guys are together?"

Max smiles brightly and replies" yeah I guess so."

Max then turns to leave and waves as she says" I'll see you guys later, love you Chloe." Both of them wave back and Chloe says back" Love you to Max", Max exits the diner leaving the two in the ruined kitchen.

**Hello everyone who even sees my author's notes, Sorry I was absent from writing, school has been tough as always, but I have been getting some breaks and summer is around the corner, but so is finals. I will be working on it over the weekend so I might get a chapter or 2 of something so that's good. Now for this story I hope you enjoy it, my own fan made continuation of the game to what I kinda wished happen not the god stuff, but Chloe surviving and them getting together. But as a bigger part to how the powers were even given I gave this fan made of explanation. As I said before I plan to use some elements from other things in my own way to make this a good action packed, romance, drama, humor, adventure and fantasy, sci-fi whatever story, or just great story to make it interesting. sorry if its not the best writing I'm still just trying to get this out of my head for you all to see it, plus I haven't gotten to make a full plan of what will happen just yet so that's why it kinda sucks in the writing perspective.**

**Now if anyone sees this story let me know what you think, and I want a sorta give a pole for Chloe. What type of god would you want her to be, and heres a list of combat powers she can have.**

**Lighting like Killua in Hunter X Hunter or some other lighting character**

**Sound like ember from Danny Phantom**

**Neon like Fetch in infamous second son First Light**

**The type of power can will influence her god type, and vice versa, out of them all I think lighting or Neon would work for her probably Neon cause I can really see her like a fetch character especially her artist like self. If I don't get votes on this at least 5 or higher I will just go with whatever I choose.**


	2. note

I am taking a break from my main story, and will be working on a chapter for this story and other stories first chapter or next chapter please be patient


	3. sorry

I'm discontinuing this story, I lost some interesting in this story, but I also feel like I took to long with making more for the story. I also feel like in the process of making of plans for this story it feels to outlandish with some interesting concepts, but Idk. I also want to focus on other stories and shorten my amount to work on, if i make to many I just let the others fade out.

I may make a small scale story or maybe just something else for life is strange, cause I love the story and characters and want to make a story to add more content for something I love, but not for now.

I'm sorry for those who wanted more to the story I know it just started, but I'm still trying to find myself in writing and make a good commitment for it.

Lastly I want to give a thanks to FirebrandLioness, She was willing to help me with the story with girls and even lesbian sex lol, if she sees this I'd like her to know that I thank her for the brief help.

Though if anyone wants to adopt the story, send me a message, and kinda help me cause Idk the process I'll even add some of my story info for characters and other story info I planned to use to help someone else who wants to do the story.


End file.
